In general, an integrated circuit (IC) is subjected to a packaging process after being fabricated, so as to protect a chip from an external damage, and electrodes on the chip are conductively connected to an external device (e.g., a printed circuit board, a display panel, etc) by using a carrier to expend a spacing of the electrodes. Ball grid array (BGA) and chip-on-film (COF) packages are both the commonly seen packaging technologies.
Functions of electronic products continue to expand while sizes and weights of the electronic products continue to shrink, thereby causing functional requirements of the chip to continue to increase, an amount of I/O endpoints to correspondingly increase, whereas a size of the chip to continue to shrink, and a spacing between the chip and the carrier also shrinks. However, accompanying the increase in the chip functions, heat generated during an operation process is also increased, and impacts of the heat on a device performance are also tended to be evident.
Therefore, how to recycle and reuse the heat generated during the operation process of the chip to perform a thermoelectric conversion has become one of the emphasised technologies of industrial R & D in recent year.